Generally, in an operation test and the like of an in-vehicle information processing device such as a navigation system and various control devices and the like installed in a vehicle, an analysis of a vehicle state is performed based on vehicle data acquired through a program executed in the information processing device. Due to this, a function to store the vehicle data acquired as above in a chronological order, or a data log function, is provided in the in-vehicle information processing device. However, since data aimed to be acquired through the in-vehicle information processing device differs in accordance with a target of the analysis such as contents and the like of a malfunction that is a target, in the data log function as above, types, numbers and the like of the pieces of data to be acquired need to be changed in accordance with the target of the analysis. Further, generally, such a change in the data log function is performed by changing a source code itself of the program having the data log function. However, changing the source code as above is a work that can only be performed by an engineer who is experienced with the program, and it would be difficult even for the experienced engineer to accurately change the program that is aimed to be changed.
Thus, conventionally, a technique that can easily change the data log function has been proposed, and an example thereof is described in patent document 1. A system described in Patent Document 1 basically includes a control program that controls a vehicle, and a diagnostic program including the data log function to store the vehicle data while diagnosing respective sections of the vehicle. Further, among them, the diagnostic program changes the vehicle data aimed to be stored and a storing condition thereof based on function change information sent out corresponding to breakdown information from a terminal device for maintenance connected to the in-vehicle information processing device. In accordance therewith, even an engineer who does not have knowledge of the diagnostic program can easily collect the vehicle data for identifying a broken portion by sending out the function change information corresponding to the breakdown information from the terminal device to the in-vehicle information processing device.